


Time god, fire dragon and little fairy

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: For some reason, this was longer in my head, but I couldn't find the original thread.





	Time god, fire dragon and little fairy

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, this was longer in my head, but I couldn't find the original thread.

In the middle of the war, Zeref crossed between all the Fairy Tail members, running away from something. Behind him, a huge demon with fire in his wings flew near to the heads of the Fairy Tail members. And, just after them, Mavis.

 

\- Go to the guild! - yelled Mavis to the others. She was in rage. No one knew why.

 

Zeref's path was blocked by another demon. One tinier than the other, but strong enough. That demon roared, and everyone noticed who was him. Larcade Dragneel.

 

\- I said go to the guild! - yelled Mavis, seeing that the mages where frozen looking at the demons -. It's dangerous to stay here!

 

The mages reacted, and obeyed her. No one knew what was happening, but no one wanted to know.

 

Larcade, in his demon form, attacked Zeref. Zeref dodged his attack, but the other demon was prepared behind him. The second attack hurted Zeref, making him unable to use his right arm for a while.

 

\- Larcade! - yelled Mavis -. Guide the other guilds to Fairy Tail!

 

Without saying anything, Larcade left the battle and did what Mavis said. When all the members of the other guilds where in Fairy Tail with the Fairy Tail members, Larcade watched the fight from the top of the door. Suddenly, Zeref's body was thrown inside Fairy Tail, but he managed to not be hurt on the falling. His clothes were burned, changing to another ones. Dragon Eileen appeared at the top of some houses, and prepared a roar attack.

 

\- Zeref na Zeref - said Zeref, walking to the door.

 

Eileen's dragon body aged, slowly. When Zeref arrived at the door, he turned into an ice sculpture. Invel was the one who did it.

 

\- I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but this has to stop - said Invel.

\- And that's the wrong way - answered Zeref -. After all, the magic I used on Eileen is from my own invention. There's no way to remove it, besides I do.

\- How...?

\- ...I unfroze myself? That's not difficult when you can manipulate time, and your twin is made of fire.

\- What?

\- What I said, Invel. Larcade! Protect them!

 

Mavis arrived at that moment and entered in the guild. Larcade jumped at her side while Zeref ran where Natsu was.

 

\- Larcade, my curse - said Mavis. Larcade nooded and put his left hand in Mavis' head.

 

Even aging fast, Eileen attacked. Natsu stopped the attack. He had red huge fairy wings in his back, that turned into demon wings when everyone noticed.

 

\- You should go, Invel - said Mavis.

\- I'm not taking orders from you - answered Invel.

\- It's not an order. It's a recommendation. When their father notices, he will come here to protect his children.

\- The emperor doesn't have a father.

\- Oh, there he is.

 

Acnologia was approaching faster to their position. Invel took a lacrima and called to all his comrades.

 

\- Everyone! Leave right now! It's an order! Acnologia is coming, and we can't defend ourselves from him!

 

Suddenly, Natsu transformed into a dragon. He looked exactly like Acnologia, but with red scales. Also Zeref transformed. He grew, his hair turned golden, and there were some magic clocks surrounding him.

 

\- What's that? - asked Invel, a little scared.

\- The God Slayer of time, Zeref Cronos Dragneel - answered Larcade -. My father.

\- Run for your lives! - yelled Invel through the lacrima before running away from the guild.

\- Bye, bye, Invel - said Larcade, waving to Invel. Mavis laughed.

 

But no one was paying attention to them. Human Acnologia hugging Natsu and Zeref with tears in his eyes was more important in that moment.

 

\- Father and twins are reunited - said Mavis.

\- I want to be with my twin too... - added Larcade.

\- Soon, my child. Soon...


End file.
